2000 Dexter's Laboratory 500 Fantasy Edition Wikia
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Dexter's Laboratory 500 @ Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway, July 23rd, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Robin from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Johnny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Ash Ketchum) # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin from "The Simpsons") # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz from "Ed Edd n, Eddy") # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") Number Of Laps * 200 Number Of Cautions * 7 Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special-opens inside Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway, outside Dexter's hauler with Dexter, Dee Dee, Timmy, Bubbles, Ed, Edd, Jackie, Brock, Ash, Wilt, Joey Wheeler, Johnny 2X4, and Mac eating breakfast* *Dexter: This is the most ingenious *gasps* tricky-style racing course! It is much better than me competing in the Mach 5 in that volcano race. (in reference to the "Dexter's Laboratory" episode, "Mock 5") *Timmy: Tell me about it, Dex. This racetrack is a copy-cat of Pocono Raceway. *sighs* That track WAS the track for us Team Fastex to dominate. *Joey: Now it's our turn to tackle a triangle, and THIS is the one to do it. We can leave "minor-league REXCOR" in the dust! Luckily Yug (in reference to Yugi Mutoh) is on the pole for today's race. *Dee Dee: Oooooh!!!! This racetrack is as pretty as my dolly, Pretty Polly! *sing-song* Pretty Polly! Pretty Polly! *Dexter: Dee Dee, you silly girl! This is a racetrack, and racetracks are not pretty! And whatever you just said about this is pure stupidity! HMPH! Good thing this track ain't my laboratory (lah-bor-uh-tory). *eats a bite of his eggs* *Johnny 2X4: *laughs* Dee Dee cracks me up! What's that, Plank? Plank says, "So Timmy, how did the race go for you and the Winston Cup guys last night in Retroville?". *Timmy: Well, it was a great race. A lot of bingin' and bangin' were going on and Trixie dumped Plankton for the win and sent him crashing on the frontstretch. *laughs* that was classic! *Jackie: Tell us, Dexter, how does it feel to have a track dedicated to you? *Dexter: It is a true honor! And to think "Dexter's Laboratory" would not be titled publicly today. As the day I became a NASCAR driver here in the Busch Series and live the life of an independent adult was THE DAY for my parents to know the truth of my lab and NOT erase their memories of it anymore!. *Dee Dee: Yeah. Mom and Dad sure freaked out WAAAYYY worse than the last time they saw it. (referring to the Dexter's Laboratory episode, ("Last But Not Beast") *Edd: Gracious. How ever you managed to pay in order to keep your lab a secret is beyond me, Dexter. *Dexter: It is simple, my dear Eddward. Before I was in NASCAR, I built an army of robots made to look like the typical teenage individuals, sent them to get jobs that pay gradually well... *Brock: HOOOOLD EVERYTHING!!!! *Bubbles: Eeek! (clings to Timmy) *Ash: What's gotten into you, Brock? *Brock: Building robots to get jobs?! Don't you know how more advanced they are than the average human?! Did you ever once think they could put all humans out of work?!!! *Dexter: There, there, old pal-y. I gave them each a microchip that allowed them to communicate and progress like the average human unit. A guaranteed success. *Wilt: Now that is A-OK! *Mac: I'll say. If Goo (referring to the character from Foster's episodes like "Go Goo Go", "Infernal Slumber", etc.) had thought up an army like that, Wilson Way would have been flooded with chaos! *Dexter: Anywho, every day, I'd monitor the robots on my special multi-way watch should I be at school or home. And at the end of each week, the robots would give me the money to me to pay for my lab that my parents would have seen on the bills, how I kept them from seeing my lab on the bills is another story. *Ed: Can the robots send me autographs, Dexter?! *Edd: Ed, not now, thank you. *Dee-Dee: *laughing* You're a crack-up, Ed! *(Ed blushes) *Dexter: Anywho, getting us back up to date now. Of course I could not keep the robots working outside of my laboratory forever. My parents and I had a long talk about my lab business, but they were proud I told them the truth and since I would not be home with them anymore, they said I could keep my lab as Computer, my love (referring to his female-talking Computer) did not want to be deactivated. So to keep her alive and active, she had to be kept turned on at all needed times so she could keep our house running without any major problems. *Edd: So your Computer powers everything in your parents' house? *Dexter: THAT is correct. And to help my parents keep their house, I race my absolute hardest to win for a good paycheck. *Brock: Well, don't forget, there's a special cash prize at the end of this race today awarded to the winner. And with how much money there is, that would definitely help your parents pay the bills. *Dee-Dee: And they'd go on a tropical cruise vacation! Like Darbie and Ben! (referring to the Dexter's Lab spoofs of Barbie and Ken) *Dexter: Dee-Dee-! *Edd: *ahem* Rest assured, Dexter. Surely your parents know keeping their house and your lab is more important than some luxurious cruise holiday. *Dexter: You are exactly right, Edd! Ooh-! I NEED THIS WIN...! *Joey: Just 'cuz we're friends and teammates doesn't mean we'll go easy on you, Dex. *Johnny: Yeah. We need to race fair! Especially not to let those clowns from REXCOR whoop our heinies! *Dexter: I understand... Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 * ("TNN Motorsports Intro" plays) * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Allen Bestwick and Barney Hall (in the booth), Woody The Cowboy (in Turn #1), Buzz Lightyear, ("Justice Friends" straightaway & Turn #2), and Fred Armstrrong, (North Straight, and Turn #3). * This is the 2nd of 3 NASCAR Busch Series episodes in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Eli Gold, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander. * This is one of Woody and Buzz's 2nd of 3 appearances in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-series. * The Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway is a spoof of Pocono Raceway. * This wiki-race is a special tribute in loving memory of Dexter's voice actor from Dexter's Laboratory, Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014) Dexter's Laboratory Motor Speedway (spoof of Pocono Raceway from the year 2012) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgG2NZd6-us Category:Browse